


Folie

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [53]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Le Joker fait tout pour s'amuser, malheureusement pour Bruce.





	Folie

Folie

  
Bruce se réveilla, ses mains menottées au-dessus de sa tête, et ses chevilles au sol. Ses jambes étaient écartées, il n'avait plus ses vêtements et était enfermé dans une sorte de cellule. Il n'avait plus connaissance de l'heure et ne pouvait pas contacter la ligue. Il se souvint : Un piège du Joker à une réception, un coup dans le dos inattendu, et il s'était évanoui. C'était pathétique. La porte s'ouvrit sur le clown, Bruce se raidit, craignant la suite. Il n'avait jamais été confronté au Joker dans ces conditions. Le clown s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son abdomen, la glissant le long de ses pectoraux jusqu'aux mamelons. Bruce retint un gémissement juste à temps quand l'homme aux cheveux verts tortura l'un de ses tétons, qui devint dur. Bruce se retrouva rapidement à haléter, cherchant son souffle pour la suite des événements. Les sous-entendus sexuels avaient été très clairs, il allait se faire violer.

  
Le Joker ricana, continuant de tâter le terrain, amenant plus de souffles erratiques au Wayne. ''Bruce Wayne. Plutôt bel homme, et si on s'amusait ?'' Il souffla dans son oreille, sa respiration chaude tambourinant contre le tympan du brun qui serrait les dents. Le clown sortit un couteau et joua avec, laissant quelques marques sur la peau déjà marquée par les combats, faisant couler le sang des veines jusqu'au sol. Bruce laissa échapper un gémissement quand son tortionnaire le saisit par les cheveux et l'embrassa, fourrant sa langue dans la bouche du Wayne. Celui-ci essaya de se débattre, sans réel succès, les menottes lui résistant. Le clown continua d'enfoncer sa langue dans la bouche du milliardaire, toujours une main dans ses cheveux, pendant que l'autre jouait avec le couteau.

  
Il retira finalement ses lèvres quand le visage du milliardaire commença à devenir bleu. Il passa deux doigts sur une nouvelle entaille, souriant de la grimace qu'il obtint en retour. Le Joker rit quelques secondes alors qu'il se plaçait derrière Bruce, qui tremblotait malgré sa volonté de rester calme. Le criminel sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant de sa poche et l'ouvrit, enduisant ses doigts de la substance. Bruce connaissait la suite, et elle ne lui plaisait pas, mais il prépara son corps à l'intrusion du mieux qu'il pouvait, se disant qu'il allait survivre et que tout redeviendrait comme avant. L'homme aux cheveux verts rentra un premier doigt, Bruce trembla, c'était comme une brûlure, il laissa échapper un léger couinement à la douleur de l'intrusion. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit l'autre, poussant profondément en lui. Le troisième doigt fut terrible, une secousse de douleur prit possession du corps de Bruce, qui commençait à sentir des larmes naître dans ses yeux. Il détestait pleurer, et encore plus quand la cause était le Joker, il semblait tellement faible.

  
Les doigts appuyèrent contre sa prostate, Bruce sentit son sang se diriger vers son entre-jambe, il n'allait vraiment pas aimer la suite. Le Joker se serra contre lui, Bruce pouvait sentir son érection enfermée dans son pantalon palpiter contre sa cuisse, il espérait que la ligue ou juste quelqu'un vienne le sauver. ''Détend-toi, Brucey, ça va faire mal.'' Le Joker murmura dans son oreille, Bruce avait peur du viol et n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Les doigts se retirèrent, Bruce pria à l'intérieur de lui pour qu'il ne sente rien, quand le Joker posa une main dans ses cheveux bruns grisonnant. ''N'y vois là rien de personnel, d'accord ? Je veux juste m'amuser. Tu rentreras chez toi en temps et en heure.'' Le psychopathe lui annonça, une malice dans sa voix alors qu'il le pénétrait, rentrant sa bite dans sa chair, le faisant crier, déchirant ses cordes vocales et ses entrailles. Son corps brûlait et un horrible son sortit de sa gorge blessée. Ses paupières bouillonaient, des larmes prêtes à rouler sur ses joues pâles, mais il voulait garder les yeux fermés pour ne plus voir sa propre faiblesse.

  
La bite frappa sa prostate une nouvelle fois, Bruce sentit une chaleur dans son corps, il gémissait faiblement à chaque coup de rein et une sorte de plaisir prenait place en lui. C'était horrible pour lui de se dire qu'il aimait souffrir et se faire violer par son plus grand ennemi. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux quand la brûlure de ses paupières fut insoutenable, dévoilant son regard embué et des larmes coulant sur son visage décomposé par l'acte en cours. Ses jambes étaient fébriles, s'il n'était pas tenu, il se serait écroulé depuis longtemps, son corps l'aurait lâché et ne serait devenu qu'une prostituée pour le Joker. Bruce n'avait presque plus compte de l'instant présent tant il était concentré sur la douleur dans son corps et celle dans son cœur. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait que pour créer des paradoxes, il aimait et détestait ce qu'il se passait, le viol, le Joker, sa faiblesse et son incapacité à pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Il commençait petit à petit à tomber dans la folie, le but ultime du Joker. Bruce se mordit profondément la lèvre inférieure pour rester conscient, du sang emplit sa bouche mais il s'en ficha, il ne deviendrait pas comme le Joker. Ce dernier caressait son dos, un faux acte de gentillesse de la part du clown prince du crime. Leur orgasme arrivèrent finalement, presque simultanément, une telle union née d'une telle horreur comme dirait Diana.

  
Le Joker sortit de lui avant de remettre correctement ses vêtements. Bruce n'osait plus regarder dans le terrible état il était, du sperme le tâchant, coulant sur ses cuisses ou recouvrant une partie de son abdomen déjà sali par son sang ou d'anciennes marques. Les menottes disparurent et Bruce était libre. Nu, souillé, brisé. Mais libre. Il n'avait plus de vêtements ou de téléphone. Bruce sentait ses jambes tressailir à chaque fois pas, alors qu'il se dirigeait au Hall of Justice pour se remettre de ses émotions, la Maison du Lac étant trop loin et il ne pensait pas qu'il réussirait à aller jusque là. Il ne voulait croiser personne, et encore moins des journalistes ou des gens qu'il connaissait. Quand il fut sur le pas de la porte du Hall of Justice, il déglutit alors que ses jambes l'abandonnaient à son sort. Il s'évanouit alors qu'il entrevoyait Superman...

  
______________

  
Quand Bruce se réveilla, il n'était plus par terre mais dans un lit, il aurait juré que c'était l'un de ceux de l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Clark, Diana et Arthur au-dessus de lui, une expression inquiète sur leur visage, il apercevait Victor et Barry dans le coin de la pièce. Bruce ferma les yeux alors qu'il avait honte de lui. Il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne alors qu'il était ramené dans des bras chauds et puissants. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Clark le tenir fermement, alors que Diana et Arthur lui souriaient. Bruce baissa les yeux, honteux. Il n'était pas digne de la Justice League. Bruce ferma les yeux et serra Clark, il jouerait un jeu, serait heureux devant les autres, mais mourait à petit feu seul.

  
Fin


End file.
